S'aimer, se dispuster, voir et surfer
by Bliblou
Summary: Succession d'OS  trop mignon  plus ou moins long publiés jadis sur un autre compte et à qui j'ai décidé de rendre leur honneur. Le tout c'est de savourer. Complète pour le moment, mais sait-on jamais.
1. Ne vomis pas partout HPDM

_Tout est dans le résumé. ^_^_

1.

_**Ne vomis pas partout.**_

Il était rentré alors que tout était sombre.

Normalement il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir. Mais il avait simplement tourné la poignée, et la porte s'était ouverte.

« Dray ? »

« Tires-toi Potter. Tout de suite. » Siffla une voix basse quelque part dans la pièce.

Mais le petit brun aux yeux si verts ne se découragea pas et s'avança légèrement.

Parce qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser leur histoire finir pour ça. Un malentendu.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

« Je partirais dés que tu m'auras laissé m'expliquer. Si tu le veux toujours. »

Une bougie s'alluma alors d'elle-même et le pauvre petit cœur fatigué de Harry se serra à la vue du légendaire Draco Malfoy, héros de guerre, avachis sur un fauteuil, une bouteille de Whisky callé entre ses jambes.

« Je n'ai rien fait avec Hermione, Draco. Je te le promets. »

« Je ne veux rien entendre. Je vous ai vu. Ca me suffit. »

« Tu m'as vu lui donner la main et l'embrasser sur la joue. Draco, je t'en pris. »

« C'était sur les lèvres. » Souffla l'ancien serpentard.

« La joue. En remerciement pour son aide. Pour choisir un bijou. Une bague. Pour toi. Pour te demander de m'épouser. Parce que je t'aime. »

Le brun avait ensuite sorti un petit écrin de velours vert bouteille de sa veste en cuir, et l'avait posé sur la petite table basse, devant Draco qui figé, la tête basse, ne répondait rien.

_Toujours rien._

Alors l'ex gentil Gryffondor, la mort dans l'âme, frissonna, avant de se détourner pour sortir de la maison.

Il allait refermer la porte quand un grand boum retentit, le faisant précipitamment re-rentré. Pour trouver son amant vautré par terre, gémissant, le teint légèrement verdâtre.

Harry s'approcha rapidement de lui et se penchant, le souleva facilement pour le conduire à leur chambre. Le blond, son visage blottit contre le cou de son amant, tremblait et frissonait.

« Pardon. Je t'aime. Je veux t'épouser. J'avais peur que tout soit fini. D'avoir mal encore. Pardon. S'il te plait. Me laisses pas. Harry. Je t'en pris. »

Le survivant resserra sa prise sur son blond et l'embrassa sur son front.

« Je t'aurais pourchassé et collé jusqu'à ma mort blondinet. Tu es à moi. Que tu me fasses la gueule en spéculant de choses tordues ou que tu me fasses danser la lambada chez Dumby à poil. » Il arriva dans leur chambre et le déposa sur le lit, se plaçant à califourchon au dessus de lui quelques mèches de ses cheveux fous, effleurant les pâles pommettes de son serpentard. « Et puis j'avoues que de voir le cher prince des Serpentard dans cet état là, à cause de moi, me ravie. Ta jalousie est adorable chéri. Même si, dans cette situation, un tantinet mal placé. »

Il l'embrassa ensuite sur les lèvres, et les joues, et les paupières…

« Je t'aime Harry. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Blondy. Allez, fais dodo, avant de vomir partout dans la chambre. »

Et le blond de répondre par un faible rire, avant de s'endormir, serrant fortement son amant dans ses bras.


	2. Severus et le Surf

2.

_**Severus Snape et le Surf.**_

« J'ai faim. »

« Tu prends tes pieds, tu les conduit à la cuisine, puis au placard, tu prend ensuite tes mains, et avec elle tu ouvres le placard, et là…Miracle. A manger. Laisses moi travailler. »

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, vêtu d'un jean à peine ample et d'un petit pull marin bleu roi souffla, une moue boudeuse peignant ses trait fins et encore légèrement enfantin, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tout seul. Les épaules basses. Les mains dans les poches.

« Je voulais que tu me fasses à manger moi. » Souffla le jeune homme sans vouloir se faire entendre.

Cependant n'est pas espion n'importe qui, et Severus n'était vraiment pas n'importe qui, le maître des potions posa gracieusement sa plume et lança un regard mi-étonné, mi-curieux en direction de la porte de la cuisine, d'où s'échappait une faible lueur.

Il finit quand même par se lever et, lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, trouva son jeune amant assis sur la table, grignotant vaguement un bol de céréale au lait…à 8h du soir.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal Neville ? » Demanda Severus en s'installant sur une chaise.

Le jeune homme sursauta brusquement, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, et se tourna vers lui.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Non, non, je reviens de deux semaines de recherches botaniques passionnantes, je pars demain à l'autre bout de la planète pour 15 jours dans un cadre magnifique, pour la non moins magnifique et célèbre conférence de Weika, loin de l'Angleterre, de la pluie, de Londres, de Poudlard, de…Toi. Nan, je vois pas de quoi je me plains, tout va très bien. »

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, puis, devant le silence de Sévérus, dont le visage n'avait pas changé d'expression, haussa les épaules.

« 'Scuses moi, ça doit être la fatigue qui me rend irritable. » Expliqua le botaniste, son visage, et ses grands yeux bleu sombre barbouillés d'une mine un peu triste. « Je crois que tu me manques. Tous ces voyages me fatiguent. Je n'aime pas sortir de l'Angleterre. J'aime l'Angleterre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous sommes obligés de faire autant de voyage partout. Je veux dire, il y a largement suffisamment de plantes et de substitutions à des plantes des autres pays. Je ne comprends pas. Il devrait proposer leurs voyages à des gens qui ne partent jamais en voyage. Ou qui en ont envie, c'est du gâchis je trouve. Je m'en veux de t'avoir bassiner pour avoir voulu intégrer ce programme, tu… »

Mais sa phrase fut brusquement arrêtée par deux doigts longs et fins qui se posèrent délicatement sur les lèvres.

Severus s'agenouilla devant Neville, après avoir repousser quelque peu sa chaise, et fit glisser ensuite sa main sur joue.

« Chaton…Si tu arrêtais de te monter la tête tout seul. D'abord, saches que tu m'as manqué aussi. Ensuite, si tu veux arrêter le programme tu arrêtes le programme. Je comprends à peu près ce que tu ressens, je l'ai fait. Ce n'était pas la même chose, parce que personne ne me manquait et je ne manquais à personne mais je comprends ton sentiment par rapport à l'Angleterre. Si tu veux, je peux très bien toucher un mot au directeur de l'Académie, et te faire intégrer un autre programme. Même en cours d'année, vu ton niveau, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

« Mais je ne peux pas les abandonner maintenant. Je donne une des conférences. Je dois quand même partir demain. » Répondit Neville, malgré un sourire et un baiser en remerciement des mots concernés de son cher et tendre.

« Ho oui Monsieur Londubat, vous avez intérêt à vous pointer au terrain de Transport demain. Parce que j'ai mis des heures à corriger toutes ses copies, des heures à peaufiner mon programme pour les 2 semaines, et des heures à convaincre mon foutu filleul blond et son brun, de me remplacer. Alors, oui, tu vas partir demain. »

L'ex Gryffondor resta un instant bouche bée, ses grands yeux bleus brillants dans ceux sombres de Sévérus, avant de laisser sortir une exclamation de joie d'entre ses lèvres et de se jeter dans les bras de l'autre homme.

« Tu m'accompagnes ?... Trop bien…Mais…t'as prévu les fringues d'été et tout ça, parce qu'il fait super chaud en Australie en cette saison, tu sais et… »

« T'inquiète pas Chaton, j'ai les chemises Hawaïennes, les shorts et la crème solaire dans le sac. Je pensais essayer le surf. »


	3. Tu fais ce que tu veux

3.

_**Tu fais ce que tu veux…**_

« Non. Arrête. Charlie. Je ne suis pas gay. Laisses moi. »

Un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'année, au visage d'ange et aux yeux bleu topaze, tentait vainement de se soustraire à la poigne lascive d'un grand rouquin aux cheveux longs, et à la langue joueuse, perdu quelque part dans son cou.

« Tu fais très bien semblant. » Répondit la voix taquine, alors que les lèvres remontaient lentement le long de la mâchoire. Il s'appuya encore un peu plus contre le corps plus fragile mais si beau, passant une jambe fuselé entre ses cuisses, et se frotta contre le plus jeune.

« Colin… » Gémit le roux, en déposant des baiser papillon sur ses lèvres, celui-ci gémissant de peine et de plaisir, et tentant de repousser le roux.

« Je ne veux pas, Charlie. Lâches moi. » Murmura encore le petit blond d'une voix un peu tremblante. « S'il te plait, je ne veux pas.» Il était encore fatigué d'avoir trop pleuré la nuit dernière, d'avoir trop crier, d'avoir eut trop mal, d'avoir trop souffert.

Le rouquin, entendant de nouveau cette petite voix plaintive, craintive, douloureuse, cessa finalement tout mouvement et appuya simplement sa tête contre le mur, sa joue contre la tempe du plus jeune, ses mains vaguement égaré sur ses hanches, les épaules basses.

« Pourquoi ? » Soupira finalement Charlie.

« Je ne suis pas gay. » Répondit l'autre, encore, d'un ton plus colérique, et sérieux, buté.

Le rouquin pouffa silencieusement et posa ses lèvres sur la tempe fraîche de Colin.

« Menteur. »

« Non. Je ne mens pas. Je ne veux plus être avec toi, je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus que tu me touches, ni que tu m'embrasses, ni que tu m'encules. » Souffla t-il d'une vieux un peu plus forte.

Le rouquin, choqué par ses paroles, se recula vivement. Ses yeux bleus étaient légèrement écarquillés, un peu douloureux, et ses sourcils et ses lèvres froncés et plissés. Sans comprendre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Colin ? Et ne me racontes pas de conneries. Ce n'est pas après trois ans de vie commune qu'on s'aperçoit comme une fleur qu'on s'est planté de bord. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien. » Murmura le jeune photographe, les joues encore un peu rouges d'excitation, mais les yeux brillant de larmes.

« Ne me mens pas Colin. Dis moi. » Le ton était plus pressé maintenant, inquiet, incertain.

« Tu pars. » Répondit simplement le blond, relevant la tête, sa peine finalement masquée derrière un ton indifférent.

Le roux fronça les sourcils et tendit la main pour regarder son amant dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu pars. » Répéta l'autre plus fort.

« Mais, par Merlin, Godric et les autres, de quoi est ce que tu parles ? Je ne partirais pas. Déjà tu es dans mon appart, alors, si tu le veux d'accord, je le mets à ton nom, mais tu me demandes ça gentiment, ensuite…Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel, il est hors de question que je partes ! Merde. Colin, tu…J'ai fait un truc ? Ou,... « Il reprit son souffle légèrement. « tu ne m'aimes plus ? » demanda t-il plus gravement, vraiment inquiet.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, les sourcils froncés, il fixait le visage triste et interloqué, attentif, de Charlie, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Mais. » Commença t-il d'une voix serré, un sanglot dans la gorge. « C'est toi. » Lâcha t-il en laissant ses larmes coulés de nouveau.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu… » Colin ravala difficilement un sanglot et fronça les sourcils. « Tu as dit à ton frère que tu partais. Tu as dit que tu t'ennuyais et que…Que je n'étais plus intéressant, que celui que tu voyais à côté était mieux, et que… » Il sanglota doucement, passant une main sur ses yeux mouillés. « …Que tu allais plutôt te mettre avec lui, et me laisser tomber. Que tu le voyais même plus souvent. Que tu devais passer la nuit avec lui. »

Un silence effarant lui répondit. Charlie était figé, blanc, quelques mèches de ses cheveux de feu frôlant lâchement ses joues devenues blanches.

Il ne répondait toujours pas, alors Colin renifla, et fit un vague geste de la main avec ce qui lui restait de force.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'en aller, m'installer chez Luna, le temps de trouver quelque chose. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et il commença à s'éloigner dans le couloir, les épaules basses, l'air brisé, mais avec toujours ce petit effort quelque part, pour paraître indifférent.

Il se retrouva malgré tout très rapidement collé contre un des murs du couloir, le visage coincé entre deux mains douces.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas dormi ? » Demanda abruptement le roux.

Le petit blond fronça les sourcils et hocha la réponse. « Et les yeux rouges, tu as pleuré. » Nouvelle hochement de tête.

« Tu as passé ta nuit à pleurer ? Parce que je n'étais pas là ? Parce que j'étais avec lui ? Parce que je te trompais ? »

Colin ne répondit pas, ses yeux partant s'attacher à un point du mur derrière le roux.

« Colin. » Retentit la voix de Charlie après un long silence. « Colin. » Répéta la même voix, plus dangereuse. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son amant, et planta ses yeux dans les siens. « M'as-tu une seule fois entendu prononcé ton prénom ? Une seule fois. »

Mais Colin ne répondit pas. « Non. Tu as juste entendu que je disais à mon frère, Ron, celui qui t'adore, qui te taquines sans arrêt à propos de ton béguin pour Harry, qui demande, exige de poser pour toi, qui veut que tu sois le parrain de ses gosses, que tu prennes les photos pour son mariage. Ce Ron là, que je te trompais. »

Charlie était en colère. Mais Colin n'avait pas confiance en lui même, même après tant d'année, depuis la mort de son petit frère il n'y arrivait pas.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux Charlie. Je…Tu n'es pas à moi. Et puis c'est normal de vouloir… Enfin, je suis quelqu'un d'ennuyeux. C'est normal que tu te sois lassé. Je suis chiant, et lunatique et… » Il haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas grave Charlie. J'espère juste qu'il est gentil. » Reprit-il en relevant la tête, un sourire encourageant accroché aux lèvres, bien trop triste.

« C'est un Dragon tête de Buse ! Je parlais à Ron de Perle, qui devenait ennuyeuse et inintéressante, et de Scotch, qui est lui, beaucoup plus amusant. Bordel Colin, je parlais de Dragons. » S'exclama le Gryffondor, alors que l'autre pâlissait à vue d'œil.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Charlie posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Ne me dis pas, avec ton petit air indifférent, que je fais ce que je veux avec mes Dragons. »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux choqués et secoua violemment la tête.

Et Charlie fit glisser sa main sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolé. » Souffla Colin. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Charlie, le visage dans son cou, caché derrière l'une de ses mains. « Ho merde Charlie, je suis désolé d'avoir pensé un truc pareil. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Et Ron que ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger. J'aurais du…je. »

« Shh. C'est ok d'accord. Tu m'as fais la peur de ma vie tout à l'heure, mais maintenant ça va. Je ne te quitterais pas pour ça. L'erreur est humaine. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettes dans un état pareil. Alors si quelque chose de ce genre recommence. Tu viens me voir, même après, et on en parle. Je ne veux pas rentrer et te trouver avec ces petits yeux et cet air éteint. »

Le photographe hocha alors la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant, le serrant fort dans ses bras.

« Mais tu sais… » Reprit Colin d'une voix plus fraîche, un sourire collé aux lèvres de Charlie. « Tu fais quand même ce que tu veux avec tes Dragons… »


	4. St Honoré et Framboises

4.

_**Du St Honoré et de la framboise.**_

« Happy Birthday to you… »

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux flamboyants cheveux roux se réveilla instantanément lorsque son petit vif d'or, qui indiquait 4 heures du matin, lui souffla, très doucement, ces quelques petits mots l'oreille.

Souriant d'anticipation, il prit grand soin de ne pas réveiller son amant, et s'extirpa adroitement du lit, avant de sortir à tâtons de la chambre, et de courir, toujours aussi silencieusement, dans la cuisine. Et tout ceci à poil, bien évidemment.

Il ouvrit le frigidaire, murmura un rapide sort qui avait servit à cacher le gâteau toute la soirée, et attrapa rapidement le gâteau et sa crème à la fraise, le mit sur un plateau, et ressortit de la cuisine.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, tout était toujours silencieux, et seul la respiration tant aimée de la personne endormie sur le lit résonnait dans la pièce.

Ron sourit encore et murmura un sort pour allumer les 24 petites bougies du gâteau, avant de se mettre à chanter.

Tout doucement.

« Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you… » Il s'approcha du lit et posa le plateau sur sa place encore chaude alors qu'il se glissait à califourchon sur son Serpentard. « Happy Birhtday to you Blaise. Happy Birthday to you. »

Le noir finit par ouvrir les yeux, un sourire s'étant déjà depuis bien longtemps étiré sur ses lèvres, et étira son cou pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Ron, dont la langue passa entre ses dents pour jouer avec sa langue.

« Joyeux anniversaire amour. » Murmura le Gryffondor en s'écartant quelques secondes plus tard, front contre front.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et tendit le bras, passant délicatement un doigt sur la délicieuse chantilly qu'il présenta ensuite à Blaise.

Celui-ci gémit et enroula sa langue tout autour du doigt exquis.

« Merveilleux. » Souffla le roux, déjà bien excité. Il déposa une série de baiser tout le long de la mâchoire du noir, puis dans son cou.

« Fondant de Blaise, au St honoré et Framboises… »

Et l'autre de gémir adorablement quand le liquide rose s'étala sur son torse.


	5. Je te déteste

5.

_**Je te déteste.**_

« Mais bien sûr que non ! »

« Ho si ! »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ça. Ca n'a absolument rien à voir. Arrête de dire des conneries stupides, Serpentard à la con. »

« Je t'emmerdes, j'ai raison. Demandes à Draco et Blaise tu verras. »

« Et demandes à Harry, Ron et Nev', si moi, j'ai pas raison. »

Les deux jeunes gens, l'un roux, l'autre brun, se fusillaient du regard, les points sur les hanches, rouges et essoufflés d'avoir tant crier.

« Peu importe. Tu veux manger quoi ? » Demanda abruptement le roux, George, dont les yeux bleuté pétillait encore de rage, quelques mèches venant les cacher à son vis-à-vis.

« Du canard au citron. » Répondit Théodore, boudeur et enragé, en se servant un fond de Whisky. Il observa son amant traverser leur loft et s'installer à la cuisine les sourcils toujours froncés.

Il prit un autre verre dans le bar et y versa également une lampée de Whisky qu'il alla déposer sur le large comptoir.

George lui lança un regard et saisit le verre, murmurant un vague 'merci.'

Théo haussa les épaules et lui tira la langue.

« On ira demander à Draco et Harry demain. Et tu verras…J'ai raison. Comme d'hab. »

« Je suis sûr que non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« S… »

« Nott, tu veux ton canard au citron, ou tu ne veux pas ton canard au citron ? »

Le jeune Serpentard regarda alors comme profondément choqué et blessé son amoureux et avala une gorgée de Whisky.

« C'est un odieux chantage. Je te déteste. »

L'autre sourit, et sur la pointe des pieds, tendit son torse par-dessus le comptoir et alla déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Nott.

« Moi aussi bébé. Moi aussi. »


	6. Les petits pansements

6.

_**Les petits pansements…**_

_**Et le Surf de Sev.**_

« Je ne sais pas. Il avait dit qu'il le ferait, mais en fait j'en ai aucune idée. »

« Je crois pas. Neville saura peut être. Nev ! Hey, Nev ! »

Le Gryffondor aux yeux bleus qui partageait un verre de Punch avec Draco Malfoy, parlant sans doute de leurs matières en commun à la fac –_ la botanique médicinale-_ se tourna vers la voix qui l'appelait et haussa un sourcil.

Seamus, grand blond-roux aux yeux verts très clairs et au teint pâle s'avança vers lui accompagné de Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

« Théodore me demandait si le ministre avait finalement fait passer la loi sur l'asservissement des elfes de maisons. »

« Ouai. On a passés notre soirée à se hurler dessus à propos de ça. » Soupira le Serpentard brun.

« Ca change de d'habitude. » Murmura Draco en souriant, son bol de café à la main.

Théodore éclata de rire, et lui tira la langue.

« J'avoues. » Lâcha t-il. « Mais les réconciliations après… » Ajouta t-il d'un lubrique.

« Pitié Théo, épargnes nous les détails de ta vie intime avec George. »

«…Dit celui qui couche avec Snape. » Surenchérit Draco.

Le silence se fit quelques minutes avant qu'il ne ri tous ensemble.

« Bon la réponse à ta question, c'est non. Parce que certains elfes de maisons s'y sont opposés. »

Et là, l'irlandais fit un grand sourire, et le Serpentard blêmit.

« Merde. Il avait raison. »

« De quoiiii ? »

George et Ron s'incrustèrent à leur petit groupe.

« Heu… » Fit Théodore. Son auquel son petit ami répondit par un haussement de sourcil, avant de se mettre à sourire, en comprenant, après un coup d'œil à Draco, le problème.

« Aurais-je par hasard eu raison hier soir ? »

Le brun grommela vaguement quelque chose et George applaudit.

« Na ! Dans les dents méchants serpents. La prochaine fois, tu m'écouteras avant de te mettre à crier. »

« Je t'emmerdes. Alors Seamus ? A quelle heure doit sortir Dean ? » Demanda le Serpentard en changeant de sujet.

L'irlandais blêmit très légèrement mais garda son sourire.

« Normalement, la dernière opération se termine à 16h, après, on saura si il voit vers 21h. »

« Il verra Finnigan. T'inquiètes. A moins que le médicomage se fasse Hara Kiri en pleine intervention, il verra. Et comme Harry ne se fera pas Hara Kiri en pleine intervention…il verra. » Le rassura Draco d'une voix ferme, sûr de lui.

Seamus le remercia d'un sourire et hocha la tête.

« Je sais. Mais je m'inquièterais toujours. »

Le blond acquiesça et aperçut très aisément la lueur taquine qui traversa les yeux de Ron et Georges, qui ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Tu n'es pas le seul Seam', tu devrais demander à Draco comment s'est passé l'opération d'Harry. »

« Enfoiré. » Siffla Draco qui s'y attendait comme on s'attend à voir un train passer sur une voix ferrée. « Il était très malade, avait de la fièvre, ce n'était pas pareil. »

« Il avait l'appendicite Draco. » S'amusa Blaise.

Le blond prit un air vexé et Neville lui passa la main sur le bras.

« T'inquiète pas. Severus s'est mi à chanter 'Il venait d'avoir 18 ans' de Dalida, quand ils m'ont enlevés toutes les broches et les fils que j'avais dans les jambes. »

« Ha ouai ! Ca c'était tordant. Avec son superbe accent anglais! _Il venait d'avoil dix houit ans. Il était beau comme en enfant...Fort comme en hommeuh..._ Se mit à chanter Théo, imitant Snape, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres à peine entrouvertes, avec l'air d'un inquiétant psychopathe. « Pourquoi vous étiez pas là déjà ? » Demanda t-il à Draco.

Celui haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête de désespoir.

« Voyage de Noce Théo. Voyage de noce. »

« Oups oui, c'est vrai. Mais je crois qu'entre voir Severus chanter Dalida et mon voyage de noce, j'aurais choisi Severus. »

George haussa un très haut sourcil et ouvrit la bouche pour hurler sur son compagnon.

« Et encore, vous l'avez pas vu faire du surf. » Lâcha Neville.

Mais se ravisa.


	7. Je voudrais voir

7.

_**Je voudrais voir…**_

« Comment tu te sens Dean ? »

« Je suis terrorisé. » Répondit un jeune homme blond, vêtu d'un pyjama d'hôpital blanc et dont les yeux venait d'être découvert du large et épais bandage blanc qu'il avait dû porter depuis l'opération.

« Ouvres les yeux maintenant. Très doucement. » Lui intima Harry.

Et Dean s'exécuta. Lentement, très lentement.

Et il sourit, en grand, en très très grand. Alors que ses yeux bleus tombaient droit dans les orbes verts clairs de son irlandais.

« Seam'. » Murmura t-il la voix enroué en se jetant de toutes ses maigres forces dans les bras de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Merci Harry, merci. Merci. Ho je t'aime, mon ami. »

L'ancien Gryffondor rougit et secoua la tête en souriant.

« C'est un immense plaisir Seamus, Dean. Je suis tellement heureux pour vous. » Il sourit encore plus et s'assit au bord du lit, les yeux de Dean se posant sur lui.

Le sondant.

« Et maintenant, quelle est la première chose que tu voudrais voir ? » L'interrogea Harry.

« Je voudrais voir… » Il sembla réfléchir un moment, et un grand sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il ri légèrement et pencha la tête sur le côté.

«…Sévérus faire du Surf. »

Et le survivant et l'Irlandais de s'écrouler de rire.


	8. Severus fait  enfin  du Surf

8.

**Severus fait du Surf…**

Une ribambelle de serviettes aux couleurs vertes ou rouges était étendue sur le sable.

Une ribambelle de corps y était alanguie, à demi nu, les yeux protégés par de sombres lunettes, le soleil luisant sur les peaux bronzées et dorées.

Vision de rêve.

Une ribambelle de tête se tourna cependant instantanément lorsqu'une ombre fine leur cacha le soleil.

Une ribambelle de sourire narquis naquis, franchement amusé, et le plus brun de tous lâcha même un rire très ironique.

Mais l'homme, fier dans son caleçon noir aux fleurs si blanches n'y prêta que très peu d'attention, et appuyé sur sa planche de couleurs vertes et argents, il fixait l'horizon, la mer, pleine, s'enroulait puis mourait sur le sable.

Il sembla à la ribambelle que l'homme reprenait son souffle, avant qu'il ne soulève sa planche et parte en direction de la mer. Imposant, déterminé, il pénétra rapidement dans l'eau remué, et traversa, ses bras ramant dessus la planche, jusqu'à la lisière du large, là où les vagues commencaient à rouler.

Il se retourna gracieusement vers le sable, et s'élança, avide, à la poursuite d'une très belle vague qui grandit, s'ouvrit, se déchira.

Le maître des Serpentard, d'un bond, fut debout sur la surface lisse, et s'élança dans une ribambelle d'acrobaties maîtrisées. Il épousait la vague, jouait, dansait avec.

Mais qu'attendre d'autre du si savant Sévérus Snape.

L'homme ressortit un temps plus tard, et retrouva sa place d'ombre aux côtés de la ribambelle de jeunes Apollons blasés.

Il fit un signe à son compagnon botaniste, qui d'un sourire, salua les autres, et ils s'éloignèrent.

A peine avait-il disparu qu'un grand éclat de rire général fit frémit le sable.

Et Dean de soupirer.

« Je voudrais _tellement_ voir sa tête qu'en il s'apercevra du reste de crème sur son nez… »


End file.
